dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Racer vs Dick Dastardly
Speed Racer vs Dick Dastardly 'is a fanmade episode of DBX. It features the racer from the cartoon of the same name, Speed Racer, battling the main villain from Wacky Races, Dick Dastardly. Description ''Mach Go Go Go vs Wacky Races! These two will do literally anything to cross the finish line in first place, but who will have what it takes to take home the trophy? Intro '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Dick Dastardly and Muttley are standing next to a racetrack, looking at their newly finished trap. Dastardly: "Hahaha! Very soon, Muttley, the racers are going to drive right over this trap and...KABOOM!" Just then, Speed Racer comes driving in the Mach 5. Speed sees the trap, shouts "Oh!" and presses the A button on his steering wheel. The Mach 5 jumps over the trap, much to the astonishment (and fury) of Dick Dastardly. "Drat, double drat, and triple drat!" says Dick Dastardly. Speed Racer jumps out of the Mach 5, ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOOO! (cue this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc3kpFHoNv8 ) Fight Speed Racer runs at Dick Dastardly, grabs him, and slams him to the ground. Dastardly tries to get up, but Speed karate-chops him, bringing him back down to the ground. Speed Racer: "I have to disable that trap!" Unfortunately, Muttley launches himself onto Speed Racer's face, causing him to let go of Dastardly, who runs to his car, the Mean Machine. Speed Racer finally manages to get Muttley off, only to see Dastardly driving off. Speed jumps into the Mach 5, starts the engine, and chases after Dick Dastardly. Dick Dastardly sees the Mach 5 and smiles cruelly. Dastardly: "He'll really gush over this dirty trick!" He pushes a button, causing oil to squirt out the back and cover the whole road. The Mach 5 rolls onto it, and starts to slip and spin. Speed Racer: "Oh! AHH!" Speed presses the B button on the Mach 5's steering wheel, causing the tires to have special belts wrap around them. The Mach 5 stops spinning. Dick Dastardly sees Speed Racer gaining on him and scowls. Dastardly: "We'll just see how he likes THIS!" He presses another button, this time causing a great big cue stick being held by robotic hands to shoot out. Dick Dastardly: "Goodbye!" He points the stick at the Mach 5 and slams it into the side, causing Speed Racer's car to tumble off the cliffside. Speed Racer: "Ahhhh!" Speed presses the F button, just before the Mach 5 landed with a big SPLASH into a giant lake. (Music stops) Dick Dastardly drove to the bottom of the cliff, to see the Mach 5 sinking. He starts to laugh, but what he didn't see was a little red-and-white periscope sticking out of the water. Speed presses the G button. Dick Dastardly: "Hahahaha-OUCH!" (Music stars up again. Skip to 2:11) A white robotic bird shot out of the water and hit Dastardly in the chest. Dastardly got up, but the bird kept hitting him over and over, until finally, he grabbed the bird out of the air and stomped on it with both feet. While Dick Dastardly was distracted, Speed Racer pushed the C button and floored the accelerator. Dastardly heard something shoot out of the water, but before he had time to react, the Mach 5's cutter blades sliced Dick Dastardly in half, killing him. The Mach 5 drove off, but Speed didn't notice Muttley in the trunk, laughing. DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Speed Racer! Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Racing' themed DBX Fights